halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Lindsey Wallace
Original Timeline Lindsey Wallace is a character in the original Halloween, played by Kyle Richards and later by Leslie L. Rohland in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. She is a main character in the offical comic Halloween:One Good Scare. Biography Halloween 1978 Lindsey Wallace was a very timid girl who was easy to scare but seemed to be easy to handle as a child. On Halloween 1978, Lindsey Wallace is being babysat by Annie Brackett while her parents went out for a halloween party. Thoughout the night she sits and watches The Thing from Another World while Annie prepares to meet her boyfriend Paul. At first she is going to take Lindsey with her to pickup Paul but Lindsey wants to watch the movie so Annie decides to drop her off with her friend Laurie, who is babysitting Tommy Doyle at his house. Before leaving to pick up her boyfriend, Annie is killed by Michael Myers. Later, Tommy tries to scare Lindsey but while trying to hide, he sees the boogyman and screams that he sees him, which scares Lindsey. Laurie doesn't believe him however Lindsey does. Later that night Lindsey is then seen asleep with Tommy while Laurie goes and checks on Annie, Paul, and her friends, Lynda and Bob . Tommy later opens the door for Laurie as she is chased back into the house by Michael Myers. Laurie gets them after she believes she killed him but once Tommy sees Michael, she gets Tommy and Lindsey into the bathroom and to lock the door. After she is attacked again and she thinks he is finally dead, Laurie gets them out of the bathroom and tells them to go to the Mackenzies' house. Shortly after the events of that night, the Wallace family sold their home and moved to another area of town. ---- :The following information is only for the the 4 - 6 timeline. Teen Years Several years later, she is living life as a normal teenager with friends such as Rachel Carruthers. ---- :The following information is only for the the H20 timeline. One Good Scare After the events of 1978, Lindsey was left a broken girl, she was in and out of therapy after what happened on that Halloween night. She also had at some point developed a drug problem, behavioural disorders and depression. In 2001, Michael began stalking her. He taunted the young woman by leaving a jack-o'-lantern embedded with knives in her apartment and allowing her to briefly glimpse him before he left. Now conviced that Michael is after her, she has been admitted to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. At Smith's Grove, she recieved psychiatric treatment from Doctor David Loomis, the son of Sam Loomis. David was fascinated by what Lindsey told him, and, despite his reservations, he began to take over his father's obsession, investigating Michael Myers' history and neglecting his other patients to spend more time with Lindsey. On Halloween, 2003, Michael returned to Smith's Grove, murdering a security guard and two nurses in his search for Lindsey. She and David tried to escape the facility, but Michael cornered them both in the lobby. As he cowered in fear under a desk, David watched as Michael sliced open Lindsey's legs and took her away. Michael left a cracked picture frame containing a photo of David and Sam in his wake, a message to David that he would be coming back for him. Lindsey's corpse was later found strung up in a pumpkin patch like a scarecrow with various knives stabbed into her torso. Remake Timeline Lindsey Wallace is a character in the remake of Halloween played by Jenny Gregg Stewart. Biography Lindsey Wallace was a young girl who lived at 1987 Winchester in Haddonfield, Illinois. On October 31 2007, Annie Brackett was supposed to babysit Lindsey, but only spent a brief amount of time with her as she had already pre-arranged to drop Lindsey off at the Doyle house so that her friend Laurie Strode could babysit Lindsey in addition to her own charge, Tommy Doyle. Lindsey was very bratty towards Annie and made a suggestive comment about how Annie might end up spending the rest of her evening. She had no desire to stay at Tommy Doyle's house, but ultimately Tommy and she found a common bound by their shared interest in teasing and tormenting Laurie Strode. As the evening grew later, Laurie returned Lindsey to her home only to discover to her horror that Annie had been brutally attacked by a masked killer named Michael Myers. Additionally, they found Annie's boyfriend Paul, hanging from a noose in the foyer of the house. Laurie made Lindsey go back to the Doyle house and had her call 911. Lindsey did as instructed. She ran upstairs and stayed there until Laurie came back and asked where Lindsey was. Lindsey came down the stairs just in time to see Michael Myers in the door, she screamed as soon as she saw him and ran up the stairs in the bathroom where Tommy and Laurie followed her. Laurie locked the door and tried to calm down a scared Lindsey. Later Officer Lowery and Deputy Charles came to the Doyle house and officer Lowery asked Laurie to open the door. Laurie was about to open the door when Michael reappeared and stabbed Lowery and then killed Charles. He then busted the door down and took Laurie, leaving Tommy and Lindsey screaming in the tub. They run out into the street where they see police and an ambulance and run towards it. Sam Loomis sees them and asks them what is wrong. Both them him that the boogeyman took Laurie. After hearing this news, Loomis tells the kids to wait by the ambulance and to stay put. Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1970's births Category:2000's deaths Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 4 characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:1990's births Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Female characters